


How does he know that you love him

by JustWantToBeMe



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWantToBeMe/pseuds/JustWantToBeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble of a quiet evening in Charles and Erik's developing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does he know that you love him

Erik closes the door gently as he enters the room, smiling as he takes in the sleeping figure in the bed. The blankets were flung aside and slender limbs spread out in all directions, managing to take up the majority of the king sized bed. Padding quietly in bare feet, Erik slips into the left side of the bed and tries to get comfortable without waking Charles, pushing one of Charles’ legs aside, then lifting one of Charles’ arms to rest against his side as he turns to face him. He thinks that he’s succeeded when Charles’ eyes blearily open with a sleepy “Erik?”

“Hey,” Erik says quietly, unable to stop himself from smiling at Charles’ slightly hoarse voice and terrible bedhead. “Sorry for waking you.”

“I was awake the second you woke in.” Charles muttered as he rubbed his eyes. “You think it’s that easy to get the drop on me?”

Erik snorted. “Sure, that’s why I could hear you snoring like a freight train.”

“Shut up,” Charles said, reaching forward to pull Erik into a chaste kiss. “God, I’m tired. Today was a long day.”

“You can tell me all about it tomorrow morning,” Erik promised, pulling the blanket up around them. “But for now, let’s sleep.” 

“Mmmm.” Charles agreed as he snuggled into the warm heat behind him. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Erik replied. They had gone through a lot in the past couple of years, but he wouldn’t change any of it, not if it meant that they could have these quiet little moments together, rich with this feeling of content that he never thought he could have.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in this fandom, hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Also, leave a comment if you got the title reference!


End file.
